The Day With Him
by REDAMANCYEOL
Summary: Mohon Tuhan untuk kali ini saja lancarkanlah hariku, hariku bersamanya - Park Chanyeol /YAOI/CHANBAEK


Jika hari minggu sebelumnya dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan bermalas-malasan diatas kasur sepanjang hari, maka pada hari minggu ini tepat pada pukul 7 pagi Chanyeol telah selesai mandi dan sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Mencari pakaian terbaiknya tentu saja karena hari ini Chanyeol akan berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki manis incarannya di Kampus sejak awal perkuliahan.

Chanyeol memang tergolong lelaki tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Tapi sayang Ia akan berubah menjadi lelaki super duper idiot dan ceroboh jika berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Memang benar Jika terkadang kita akan salah tingkah dan gugup jika Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kita kagumi, tapi tingkat kegugupan dan salah tingkah Chanyeol benar-benar melampaui batas. Seperti saat beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun Kencan Ia melompat kegirangan hingga menabrak Mahasiswa lain yang tengah memegang minuman dibelakangnya. Akibatnya apa? Minuman Mahasiswa tersebut tumpah dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang dihujat langsung didepan Baekhyun. Sungguh kejadian memalukan bukan?

Maka dari itu saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tampil dengan sempurna didepan Baekhyun. Tidak ada kecerobohan tidak ada kejadian memalukan. Oh, Bahkan Chanyeol rela mengubah warna rambutnya dari warna hitam menjadi blonde agar mirip dengan Draco Malfoy idola Baekhyun dalam serial Harry Potter.

"Di filmnya Draco Malfoy terkadang memamerkan dahinya tapi terkadang Ia juga menutupi dahinya, jadi Aku harus seperti apa?" Monolog Chanyeol didepan Cermin. Tangannya tidak berhenti menaik-turunkan poninya untuk menentukan Gaya seperti apa yang bagus dan sempurna untuknya. "Apa harus kutanya pada Ibu dan Ayah?" Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikirnya hingga dahinya ikut mengerut.

"Chanyeol boleh Ibu masuk?" Seperti suara nyanyian dari Surga. Nyonya Park tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu Kamar Chanyeol.

"Tepat sekali Ibu datang! Aku ingin bertanya" Chanyeol mendatangi Ibunya dan menariknya untuk duduk diatas Kasurnya.

"Ibu tidak menyangka kamarmu akan semenakjubkan ini" Nyonya Park menghela nafas melihat keadaan Kamar Chanyeol yang seperti baru saja dilanda Gempa Bumi. Isi lemari yang berserakan dimana-mana membuat kepala Nyonya Park tiba-tiba dilanda Migrain.

"Oh ayolah ini bukan waktunya mengomentari Kamarku Bu, Sekarang adalah waktunya Ibu untuk memberikanku pendapat. Apa tatanan rambutku harusnya naik keatas memamerkan dahiku atau biarkan saja poniku menutupi dahiku?" Nyonya Park berpikir sejenak dan menatap anaknya.

"Sebenarnya gaya apapun itu anak Ibu ini tetap Tampan, tapi Ibu rasa Kalau Kau memilih gaya rambut memamerkan Jidat jauh lebih tampan" Tangan Lembut Nyonya Park menata rambut blonde Chanyeol. "Berikan Ibu gel rambutmu, Aku akan membantu anak tampan Ibu ini menata rambutnya" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan segera memberikan Gel rambutnya ke Ibunya.

"Ibu yakin, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung terpesona denganmu" Jangan heran bagaimana Nyonya Park bisa tahu menahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol adaalah anak bungsu dikeluarga Park dan tentu saja Ia sangat dekat dengan ibunya, yang otomatis Nyonya Park juga adalah tempat curhat Chanyeol.

"Akan Aku bawa Baekhyun pada Ibu, Jika Aku berhasil"

"Tentu saja Kau harus membawa calon menantuku yang manis itu"

o0o

o0o

o0o

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Ya, karena saat ini Ia telah berada di Café yang mana menjadi tempat janjian Ia dan Baekhyun untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya mereka janjian pada pukul 12 siang, tapi karena Chanyeol itu tidak sabaran jadi saat waktu masih menunjukan kurang 20 menit dari pukul 12 Ia telah bersiap di tempat janjian mereka dengan segelas Americano untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Seperti apa Aku harus menyapa Baekhyun? Hai Baekhyun senang bertemu denganmu? Atau bagaimana jika, Hai Baekhyun Kau cantik tapi aku sudah mencintaimu? Oh tidak kupikir yang terakhir terdengar begitu menjijikkan" monolog Chanyeol sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Oh Tuhan Aku gugup, Jantungku seperti sedang bergoyang didalam sana" Chanyeol memegang dadanya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah Chanyeol.

Menit demi menit mulai berlalu begitu cepat, bahkan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Oh tidak sebentar lagi sebuah sejarah akan dimulai. Chanyeol semakin gugup, mulutnya tidak berhenti berdoa kepada Tuhan agar hari ini tidak terjadi kesalahan yang membuat Baekhyun Malu. Dan saat seorang lelaki mungil berambut hitam muncul di pintu masuk café, Chanyeol tahu bahwa hari bersajarahnya ini baru saja dimulai.

"Hai Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum manis bahkan Chanyeol sempat merasa bahwa Ia ada di surge sekarang.

"Hai Baekhyun, silahkan duduk" Baekhyun tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Oh tidak, Kau hanya terlambat 5 menit 10 detik. Tidak masalah" Chanyeol tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Baekhyun. "Baiklah, Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya didagunya sambil melihat daftar menu yang terpajang.

"Aku ingin Ice Cream Strawberry dengan toping Strawberry dan air mineral" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memanggil pelayannya lalu memesan menu sesuai yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Kau menyukai Strawberry ya" Chanyeol membuka suara demi menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Suka sekali saat di sekolah dasar dulu Aku sering memetik Strawberry bersama nenek di kebun!" Baekhyun terkekeh manis hingga matanya yang seperti bulan sabit itu ikut tersenyum. Tolong Chanyeol ingin gila rasanya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat Ice Cream Strawberry miliknya.

"ENAK SEKALI!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menyuap sesendok Ice Cream kemulutnya. "Chanyeol cobalah" Chanyeol terdiam melihat sebuah sendok Ice Cream muncul dihadapannya. Sendok Ice Cream Baekhyun, Yang mana sebelumnya sendok itu telah dimasukkan ke mulut Baekhyun dan kalau Ia pakai berarti,

"Chanyeol Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi berciuman secara tidak langsung.

Dada Chanyeol berdetak makin kencang bahkan kakinya gemetar hebat. Baru saja, Ia dan Baekhyun berciuman secara tidak langsung. Terpujilah engkau Sendok Ice Cream yang telah menjadi media ciuman ini.

"Chanyeol apa kita akan seharian di sini?" Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu lalu meminum air mineralnya.

"Oh tidak, Ada tempat yang Kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Di sekitar sini ada taman kota, biasanya weekend begini ada pertunjukan musik dan pertandingan untuk anak-anak, bisa kita kesana?"

"Apapun untukmu Baekhyun"

o0o

o0o

o0o

"Kau lihat pertunjukan music tadi menampilkan lagu favoritku!" Baekhyun melompat-lompat kecil disamping Chanyeol. Baru saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang menonton pertunjukan music mingguan dari Band Indie. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya menyukai musik tentu senang dan sangat menikmati pertunjukan tersebut.

"Aku tidak Tahu Kau suka aliran musik seperti tadi"

"Sesungguhnya Aku menyukai seluruh aliran musik" Seru Baekhyun.

"Kapan-kapan ayo menyaksikan pertunjukan musik bersama lagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Chanyeol dibuat tersenyum karenanya.

"Chanyeol omong-omong Bisa tidak, Aku membeli permen kapas itu" Baekhyun menunjuk penjual permen kapas yang sedang ramai dikerumuni oleh anak-anak.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita beli" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju penjual permen kapas. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sengaja menarik tangan Baekhyun atau bisa dibilang reflex, tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur dibuat merona karenanya.

"Kau suka makanan manis ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Suka sekali!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggigit Baekhyun saking gemasnya.

"Permen kapasnya satu ya" Pesan Chanyeol saat sudah giliran mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak beli?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis" Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan memegang Permen kapasnya. Setelah mereka membayar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kembali berjalan mengitari Taman. Omong-omong sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih telah menghabiskan waktu denganku seharian ini" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Justru Aku yang berterima kasih. Aku tidak tau ternyata Chanyeol orang yang menyenangkan" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil memakan permen kapasnya.

"Apa tidak apa kita jalan seperti ini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung "Maksudku, yah apa pacarmu tidak marah Kalau Aku mengajakmu keluar?" Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya menyipit.

"Chanyeol, Aku tidak punya pacar" Baekhyun masih tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Aku bilang padamu" Chanyeol tahu bahwa inilah waktunya untuk dia mengatakan perasaannya. Kalaupun pada akhirnya Ia ditolak. Chanyeol tetap akan hidup bahagia karena setidaknya telah mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Aku memang bukan lelaki romantis. Bahkan Aku selalu bertindak ceroboh bahkan sesekali mencelakaimu. Tapi, Aku tidak tahu mengapa saat melihatmu menyanyi saat pengenalan mahasiswa baru Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi Baekhyun mau jadi kekasihku?" Baekhyun terdiam begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang diam harap-harap cemas sama apapun hasilnya.

"Tidak" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tapi matanya seperti ingin menumpahkan cairannya. Anggap saja Chanyeol ini lemah. "Maksudku, Tidak salah lagi Chanyeol. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu"

Dunia seperti berhenti berputar, Chanyeol masih diam menatap Baekhyun dengan tampang idiotnya serta mulutnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Baekhyun Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja idiot!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan hebohnya sambil melompat kegirangan. Akhirnya penantiannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini berakhir dengan indah. Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi miliknya.

"Aku senang pada Akhirnya Kau membalas cintaku" Seru Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Aku juga senang Akhirnya Kau menyatakan cintamu, Aku bosan melihatmu mengagumiku seperti pengecut itu" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Hm Baekhyun, karena kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih jadi, Boleh tidak Aku menciummu?"

"Tentu saja boleh bodoh!"

Dan sebuah ciuman manis yang tercipta dari kedua bibir mereka menjadi saksi dari akhir penantian manis ini.

o0o

o0o

o0o

"Baekhyun Aku sudah seperti Draco malfoy belum?"

"Kau bahkan lebih tampan dari Draco malfoy"

oENDo

 **Ditulis dengan ditemani oleh lagu Sheila On 7 – Hari Bersamanya. Dengan semamngkuk Indomie goreng dengan imajinasi yang tertuju kepada rambut blonde park chanyeol.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau alurnya cepat dan tulisannya yang ga rapi. Karena aku hanyalah penulis amatiran.**

 **Makasih buat yang baca apalagi yang review. Love.**


End file.
